


3:30am

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, dad kenma, kenma with a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Writing inspiration coming to me at 3:45 am when I'm trying to rock my son back to sleep. I apologize if it’s bad but dad Kenma is all I can think about lately 🥺💕
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	3:30am

Waking up to silence in the early morning hours gives you a slight panic when you dont hear the soft hum of the baby monitor next to you. Immediately your eyes are wide open and you see that the monitor is turned off. You then notice that your husband isn’t in bed next to you.

It takes you a moment to realize that the two are connected. After rubbing away the sleep from your eyes you sit up and get out of bed.

Quietly you walk to the nursery and open the door. But when you peer inside, your six month old is no where to be seen. Nor is your husband. A soft sigh left you lips as your sleepy body made it’s way to your husband’s gaming room.

When you get to the door, you can see its cracked open and theres some light filling the room. Soft noises of the game he was playing not at all loud enough to wake your son. Slowly you push open the door and what you see brings a loving smile to your face.

Kenma is sitting in his gaming chair, reclined back just enough so your son is laying comfortably across his chest. This isn’t the first time Kenma has gotten up before you and comforted your little one back to sleep. But every time you witnessed it you can’t help but fall in love with this man all over again.

Slowly you walk into the room and rest a hand on his shoulder, looking down at the two of them with a sleepy smile. Kenma pauses his game and his head tips down to kiss your hand before looking up at you.

He then speaks in a soft whisper, “I woke up and saw him stirring. And you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want it to wake you. I was just going to rock him but he wouldn’t let me put him down.”

“Do you want me to try?” You him lightly as your hand moves up to cup your husbands cheek, your eyes shifting to your son.

“Nah. He’s fine. You should go back to sleep though.” He whispers to you as his eyes look up at your beautiful tired face.

“I think I’ll just lay in here until you put him back down or he has his bottle.” You reply before leaning down and kissing your son’s soft head, only to turn your face after just slightly and press your lips against Kenma’s.

He closes his eyes and kisses you back softly until you pull away. “‘kay. Is the noise fine or do you want me to turn it down more?”

“No its fine.” You smile as you yawn and walk over to the small sofa he has along the wall of his game room.

Kenma’s eyes watch you until you’re all settled on the sofa. His own expression soft self tired as usual. He then looks back to the tv and resumes the game.

You lay there on your side and watch as your son leisurely lays on his father, looking so peaceful as he sleeps. Sucking away on his pacifier.

With heavy eyelids your eyes close and you cant help but think about how lucky you are to have both of them in your life.

“I love my boys..” you whisper before drifting off to sleep.

“We love you too.” Kenma whispers as his fingers tap mindlessly on the controller. Though you were already asleep but he knew that you knew.

As he continued to play, every now and then he’d move his head down and kiss the top of his son’s head. His little hands gripping his fathers shirt out of reflex every time only to relax into him again.

Kenma never thought he’d be a dad when he was younger, but now he’d never have it any other way.


End file.
